


and she doesn't cry, because people like her don't do that

by oceanterminal



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanterminal/pseuds/oceanterminal
Summary: chisato asks kanon on a date two years too late, and makes a phonecall to the only other person she can think of.unrequited kanochisa, with some gentle, gentle kaochisa.





	and she doesn't cry, because people like her don't do that

**Author's Note:**

> if this makes you sad well. yeah. sorry.
> 
> i dont usually post stuff this short but i ended up rlly liking it!! was just a concept fic to explore the idea of chisa -> kanon unrequited, and this came out. it's more kaochisa than kanochisa, but...hh. i hope you like it!!! i've never written for these characters before so i hope i did them justice sort of

"There's someone else, isn't there," Chisato says, and the breath leaves her thick and hard. Kanon is shaking in front of her looking absolutely apologetic, and Chisato can't even bring herself to be angry. How...foolish of her. 

Well. She's certainly been put in her place, hasn't she? 

Kanon nods a few moments later, and really there's -- only one thing to do. She has to be the bigger, stronger one. Like she always has been. Like she always -- will be. If this other girl doesn't sweep Kanon off her feet like Chisato would have.

(Like she should have, in middle school, but she took her time and paid the price, didn't she?)

"Thank you for coming out, Kanon," Chisato says, forcing her lips into a gentle smile even though her face doesn't want to co-operate and frankly she doesn't either, but she's an actress and now, now of all times is where she needs to act. "We can forget this happened, okay?"  
Kanon nods, gently, and she's almost crying, and Chisato takes her into her arms and bites down on her lip to resist the urge to hiss with frustration because this isn't how it should have gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Chisato-chan," Kanon mumbles into her hair. No, Chisato thinks. I'm sorry. 

Kanon stops crying eventually, and Chisato lets her go with her usual confident smile, and makes it halfway home before the cracks start to show and god, she is so tired of acting. 

"Kaoru," she says, dialing the number on her phone, and that's not her normal voice and Kaoru notices, damn her, because there's no 'little kitten' or 'fleeting' bullshit like there normally is, just --

"Chi-chan? Where are you? Are you okay?" comes the voice, soft and scared and determined despite it all to help. It's gross of her, probably. She knows how Kaoru feels. She doesn't care, just needs to -- not feel like this right now. 

Kaoru finds her on the end of the street, phone still pressed to her ear and she looks utterly unlike herself, shirt unbuttoned but not even in that stupid sexy way of hers, she just looks -- worried. She takes a deep breath, her expression changes like she's going to start with her shit again so Chisato pulls at her collar and hisses-- 

"Don't," she says, and she's not acting anymore, "Kao-chan. Just," she breathes, "don't."

In the ten seconds that follow, Kaoru's arms wordlessly come around her, and Chisato doesn't cry, because people like her don't do that.


End file.
